


Date

by Rorb_Lalorb



Category: Girls' Last Tour
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love this show so much, they are both the best girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorb_Lalorb/pseuds/Rorb_Lalorb
Summary: First time finishing and publishing something I have wrote. Please give me your feedback so my next fic will be better than this.Edit: fixed formatting so it looks less like a wall of text.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> First time finishing and publishing something I have wrote. Please give me your feedback so my next fic will be better than this.
> 
> Edit: fixed formatting so it looks less like a wall of text.

The fire crackled as the girls sat down for the night. They had made progress today, more than they normally did. They even found extra rations today, making it so their food supply would last for at the very least 3 months. Of course that would probably be shrunken down to only 2 months after Yuuri ate her fill, but it still was a surprising amount of security, an amount they did not usually have. And to top that all Chito found a new book. It talked about ‘dates’. 

From what she could gather, a ‘date’ was an event that two people did. It involved eating together and then a declaration of love afterword. From that description Chito and Yuuri had been on multiple dates together except the declaration part. Chito usually just hit Yuuri because she did something stupid. Of course she knew that she cared about Yuuri and loved her, but she hadn't ever actually said it out loud to Yuuri herself. There just was never any reason too. But reading the book had made her start thinking about it. And that led to her start planning it out. The book said that these 'dates’ were supposed to be special, and Chito couldn't think of anything more special than having a surplus of rations. The book also said that you had to dress your best, not much of a problem for either of them since they both only had one pair of clothing each. 

The only thing that bothered her was that the book said that dates were 'romantic’, but Chito didn't know what that meant. She hadn't seen it in any of her other books, but then again those books were very different to this one. They were, for the most part, either about how things worked or journals written by various people. They didn't really focus on the past that much. She thought about asking Yuuri if she had any idea, but she knew it was incredibly unlikely that Yuuri knew something she didn't. 

After some more deliberation she finally spoke up. "Yuu, do you want to go on a date?”

The blonde girl roused from her sleepy state and looked at Chito for a second before saying anything. 

“What's a 'date’?” 

Chito pulled open the book on dates she had and read from it to her companion. “'Dates are romantic events where you and your crush go out and eat food, all the while getting to know each other better.’ I think crush is supposed to mean someone you like.” Yuuri looked at Chito and spoke up. 

“Doesn't that mean we have been on lots of dates?”

“I thought the same but apparently dates are ‘special’ somehow. And they are supposed to end with us ‘kissing’.”

“Kissing?” 

“It doesn't say what it is.” 

“Oh. How are we going to make a date then? Nothing special has happened.” 

Chito walked over to their vehicle and opened up the ration container. “I was thinking us finding so many ration is pretty special.”

Yuuri looked Chito for a second before smiling and sticking her tongue out. “It’s kinda special I guess.” Yuuri replied. 

“It is really special Yuu.”

“Ok Chi-chan, how are we going to do this 'date’?” 

Chito pulled two packs of rations out and tossed one too the blonde. Yuuri caught it and opened it up with her teeth, ripping the packaging, as Chito sat next to her. 

“The book said we are supposed to talk.” 

“Ok Chi-chan.” 

“Well…” Chito said trying to prompt Yuuri. 

“ I can't think of anything to talk about.”

“ Well, the book said that we had to tell eachother that we love each other.” 

“What is 'love’ Chi-chan?” Yuuri asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

“I’m not too sure. I think it means you care about someone a lot.” 

“Oh. In that case I definitely love you Chi-chan.” Yuuri bit down on her ration as she said that.

“I love you too.” Chito bit down on her rations, and they both ate in silence, until they fell asleep on each other's shoulders.


End file.
